


Butterfly Kisses

by DaHyoSaYeon



Series: Twice One Shots [4]
Category: TWICE (Band), Wonder Girls
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaHyoSaYeon/pseuds/DaHyoSaYeon
Summary: A short one shot featuring everyone's favourite fake maknae and 1/4 (The Best Member) of the Wonder Girls (The band, not the group)





	Butterfly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I love Nayeon and I love Yubin, therefore I love NaBin.
> 
> I'm garbage at smut, btw.

Sunlight punched through the overcast sky, illuminating the little yellow taxi as it meandered its way along an old, country road. The taxi's passenger lounged in the backseat, scrolling through random posts on random sites, not really reading anything; her brain was on autopilot, too overly concerned with the message she had received the previous evening. 

She had been expecting a text, after all, it had been Nayeon who made the first move, she had taken the plunge and made an off handed comment to one of her seniors, passing it off as a joke when the reaction was not one she had wanted. Nayeon chided herself for letting her desire guide her, was she no better than an animal following its natural drive?

When her phone buzzed late in the evening, Nayeon had been preparing for bed, all showered and relaxed, ready for a well deserved rest after months of hard training, practice, recording sessions and promotion; she choked on her iced tea at the message: 

"Meet me tomorrow morning at the Butterfly Gardens. We should talk"

Nayeon pinched herself to make sure she wasn't hallucinating due to lack of sleep or stress. Had her flirtation been noticed or was her senior simply going to let her down kindly with a well thought out and poignant speech about one's responsibilities as an idol? 

Early the next morning, Nayeon rushed to get ready, fending off requests from the other members to hang out on the group's day off, with vague excuses and complaints of feeling too ill to be any fun on an outing; Nayeon outright avoided the few members she'd have no chance of successfully deceiving, one of those members being Sana, who could read her like Tom Cruise reads Dianetics. 

Nayeon had almost been free of the dorms, key turned in the lock, when she heard Sana's voice behind her.

"Where are you off to, Yeonie?" 

"I've got some stuff to do today and I want to get it done" 

"You sure seem to be in a rush. Guess you're really, really busy, huh?"

"Yeah, super busy, in fact" Nayeon said, pausing to think of something to say, inadvertently blurting out the truth "I'm late for a meeting with someone"

"Who?"

"That's not important, is it?"

"It is. I might be the last person you spoke to before you end up chained to the wall in someone's basement"

"Fair enough"

"So, who is it, Yeonie?"

"I think you know them. They're a senior"

"At our company?" Squealed Sana

"Yeah"

"Tell me who it is, I swear I won't tell anyone, I'll even cover for you"

"Look, I've got to go, okay?" Said Nayeon, turning the key fully and pulling the door open "I'll text you the moment this is over, deal?"

Sana looked at her disapprovingly, arms folded and pouting.

"You're the only one I trust, Sana. I promise, I will text you. I promise" 

"Fine. You've got a deal, Yeonie" she murmured "Don't break your promise or I'll break your heart"

"I pinky promise you, Sana, that I will text you the moment it's over with" said Nayeon, sticking her pinky finger out to Sana, who wrapped her own pinky around Nayeon's. The promise was made 

"Go, before I change my mind and follow you to your mystery lover" Sana joked, waving Nayeon out the door.

Before Sana shut the door, Nayeon got in one last 'Thank you' and received an eye roll in return. After that, she was off to her waiting taxi, post haste.

So it was, that Nayeon found herself in a car, on the way to meet her crush, absentmindedly scrolling through Twitter and returning to the text whenever she could; Nayeon read it in the sender's voice and found herself increasingly anxious to meet them, without it being work related. 

She had missed the car coming to a stop outside of her destination, she also missed the driver informing her that they had come to a stop, finding herself distracted by the multiple outcomes this meeting could have. 

When the driver finally managed to get Nayeon out of his car and speed off, fearful that she might become his temporary burden once more, she was left standing at the entrance to a relatively well put together, if not overly family oriented, nature center; Nayeon looked around nervously for her date. Could she call it a date? Was she dressed for a date? 

Nayeon started to freak out, was she overdressed, underdressed, just right? She looked over her outfit, a simple knit dress and tights, it was casual and fun, which was what she wanted to convey, right? Nayeon didn't have too much time to reach, 'oh god, I'm going to pass out' levels of panic, thanks to a voice grabbing her attention. A deep, husky, incredibly sexy voice. The message sender.

"Morning Nayeon" they said, cool as could be "Glad you decided to come"

"I couldn't turn down a date, not with you" 

She said date. Fucking nerves.

Her 'date' raised an eyebrow, but remained unperpurturbed.

"Who said this was a date?"

"I just, I'm sorry, I'm just panicking a little"

"Don't. If you want this to be a date, then it is"

Nayeon calmed down, if only slightly. It upset her, in some small way, how cavalier her date was being about the situation. She didn't know what to make of this meeting anymore, and it frightened her.

"I hope you don't mind the clothes. If I had known you were going to dress up for a walk through a park, I would've thrown on something a bit fancier" said her date, dusting off their jeans.

"It's fine...uh, can I call you-"

"Yubin is fine, all things considered. Don't you think?"

On the outside, Nayeon was a wreck of nerves and clearly not handling this crush well. On the inside, Nayeon was conflicted; how could someone she'd been taught to show respect to, just dismiss all that with a hand wave and shrug. Another thing bothering Nayeon was Yubin's reaction to everything so far, she was too cool about it, as if this were normal for her; was it commonplace for her to be asked out? If it was, was Nayeon just another victim of Yubin's charms?

"I'm fine with standing out here and chatting, but I'd much rather take a walk through the gardens, you know, the ones with the butterflies" said Yubin, who took Nayeon by the hand and lead her through the entrance to the Butterfly Garden.

The outside of the building belied its, beautifully decorated and well maintained interior, complete with water features and cafe. Thousands of butterflies, of various sizes, flitted about here and there, giving the place an air of fantastical whimsy. 

The older woman lead the younger by the hand through the garden. Together, they enjoyed, not only the butterflies' presence but also the wonderful fragrance of hundreds of different aromatic flowers and the generally relaxing, romantic atmosphere. Yubin kept stealing glances at Nayeon, almost as if she was trying to figure out if her date was having fun; Nayeon was indeed having the time of her life, and she would've show it, if not for how terrified she was of Yubin. 

"If you're not enjoying our date, tell me" said Yubin, her tone the same as it had been when they met 

"I am, I really am. You just-"

"Yeah?"

"You scare me"

"Not the nicest thing anyone's ever said, but, okay"

"I mean, you make me nervous in a way I can't explain. I can't tell what I should be feeling. These butterflies in my stomach feel as real as the butterflies above our heads. This is the first time we've met, outside of work, and it's like you're blending all my emotions together into a confusingly delicious cocktail of fear, happiness and lust" Nayeon confessed, unable to stop herself from pouring her heart out "The way you lead me by the hand, you've taken control of me in the simplest way and I don't want it to stop"

Yubin just watched Nayeon's emotional meltdown, if she was phased by it, you'd never know.

"I've never met someone like you, someone who makes me feel something. I'm so confused, I don't even know if you feel the same and I'm kinda of freaking out because you're not reacting to anything I'm saying, oh god have I said too much, I can't stop talking, I'm so sorr-"

Before ahe could finish her sentence, Yubin pressed her lips against Nayeon's. It was a short, sweet, powerful kiss. When Yubin broke the kiss, Nayeon could only blink in surprise; the older woman looked deep into Nayeon's wide eyes and laughed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you?" Stammered Nayeon, touching her tingling lips with a trembling finger

"Was that your first time kissing another woman?"

"Kind of"

"Did you like it?"

"Yes"

Yubin took Nayeon by the hand and, like she had since the date started, lead her to wherever she pleased; she took Nayeon into a bathroom and, after making sure it was empty, guided her into an empty stall. The door locked with a loud click and Yubin returned her attention to her lust struck partner.

Their next kiss was less cotton candy and more cherry liqueur. Nayeon was pushed against the wall with Yubin's tongue down her throat, she was being devoured and fucking loved every second of it; she jumped when Yubin stuck her knee between her legs and pushed them apart, pinning Nayeon against the wall. The more experienced woman had full control of Nayeon, hitting just the right buttons to drive her wild, her kisses moved from Nayeon's lips to her neck, leaving lipstick stains on Nayeon's skin; Yubin grabbed Nayeon's hand and guided it up her shirt, she let out a moan of pleasure, encouraging Nayeon to keep going. Nayeon's body was on fire, from her cheeks to her pussy, a fact not lost on Yubin, who had slid her own hand down Nayeon's tights; she paused, her fingers right against Nayeon's warmth. Yubin stopped kissing her neck and looked her dead in the eyes, asking her permission without uttering a word. 

"Yes" moaned Nayeon

Yubin ran a finger along Nayeon's slick slit, teasing her partner, causing Nayeon to moan, loudly; satisfied that Nayeon was fully down for this, Yubin sank a finger into her. Nayeon gasped and tensed around Yubin's finger; with her free hand, Yubin lifted Nayeon's dress enough to get access to her nipples, which she sucked and bit, she ran her tongue along their sensitive tips, sending shivers down Nayeon's spine. Nayeon, so enraptured in bliss, could do little more than moan Yubin's name over and over again, serving only to spur on Yubin's fingers; she slid another into Nayeon and picked up the pace of her fucking. 

When the door of the bathroom squeaked open, Yubin didn't stop, even when Nayeon's eyes flashed with panic; she worked her fingers deeper and faster, pushing Nayeon closer and closer to orgasm. When it hit, it hit hard. Feeling Nayeon's pussy clench around her fingers, Yubin kissed her, a deep, silencing kiss. Yubin winced when Nayeon dug her nails into her back as her body reacted violently to the effects of the orgasm; still she rammed her fingers in and out of Nayeon, rolling her thumb over Nayeon's clit, pressing with increasing force. Nayeon's legs turned to jelly and she was thankful Yubin had such a good grip on her, else she might have collapsed. As her orgasm passed, Yubin slowly removed her fingers from Nayeon, running them over Nayeon's painfully sensitive clit, and tasted her. 

The bathroom door clicked close once more, leaving the two lovers to themselves. 

Whatever needed to be said, was spoken in kisses. Whatever kisses couldn't convey, hands would. When their hands were busy, silence was enough.

 

The pair stepped out into the cool breeze of the Butterfly Garden, walking hand in hand; Nayeon rested her head against Yubin's shoulder and let out a sigh of contentment. 

"Not bad for a first date" joked Yubin, squeezing Nayeon's hand

The butterflies in Nayeon's stomach had been replaced by something else entirely. 

Sana was never going to believe this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not so good at sexy scenes, forgive me.
> 
> I realise that this kinda goes from 0-100 pretty quick, but it is what it is.
> 
> Also, I write every single story on a phone because computers are icky and for nerds, so, like, sorry for any formatting, spelling errors and whatnot. 
> 
> Also also
> 
> Like, comment, subscribe and hail our dark lord, JYP.


End file.
